wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Damsel
"Wouldn't it be nice?" ~ Damsel this character belongs to MKDragonet. touch her and I'll smite you with the aid of the moderators and admins. categories are fine tho Appearance "I don't think there's anything wrong with liking a little jewelry." ~ Damsel - attractive - minty green color - lilac antennae and wings - white spots all along her body, including one on her right eye - little crisscross patterns across her neck and underscales - often wears a straw hat that her daughter Stalactite made for her - sometimes wears flower necklaces Personality "Now, now, calm down." ~ Damsel - motherly - calm - enjoys the outdoors and nature - peaceful and kind - friendly, but quiet - seems wise but is actually quite ditzy - lets her imagination get the best of her History "Some things are just in the past." ~ Damsel Damsel had always been destined to be a "decoration". She had been born and raised in Jewel Hive, such a grand place she couldn't help but admire. The one Hive that for a night, Hivewings and Silkwings treated each other like equals. Damsel was admired for her interesting patterns and calming color scheme. Once she grew her wings, she was assigned to work for a wealthy Hivewing. The Hivewing's wife often paraded her around, taking Damsel with her whenever she went out in public. Damsel didn't mind, as she loved to see the pure shinyness of the Hive, as did she enjoy attending the parties. Damsel was pampered, often adorned with the softest of silks and shinyist of jewelry, that brought out the best of her colors. Sometimes the Hivewing's wife would even allow her to buy something from one of the best candy shops under her name. Damsel lived a happy, though dull, life. Then, one day, she overheard the Hivewing talking to others during a part. He was planning on selling her to another Hive so that she could work for another family and be assigned a mate. Damsel panicked. She had heard bad things of the other Hives from visiting Silkwings, and she did not want to be a stuck in a loveless, arranged marriage. So the young Silkwing fled. She arrived to the beach shore, and taking a long breath, threw up her wings and flew. Damsel would never know how she managed to got to the other Continent. All she remembered was that the moment she touched the sandy beach, she passed out from exhaustion. She was awoken by something gently poking at her wings. It was a small dragon of a tribe she had never seen before, and when he noticed her waking up, he squealed and ran away, shouting for his mother. Damsel inspected herself. She had long abandoned the silks and gold in the sea, and the only jewelry she had now was her golden horn ring and ruby ring. After making sure she herself had no scars, another dragon, much bigger from the previous dragon but looking like the same tribe appeared, with the little dragon behind her. The dragon explained that her name was Motry, and the small dragonet was her son, Caramote. She explained about how they were both Seawings, and how Damsel was now in Pyrrhia. Motry then offered to let Damsel come and help herself to tea on their underwater home's above water porch, and Damsel accepted. Damsel told them about Pantala, and how she had fled from Jewel Hive to escape her grim future. Motry pitied her, and offered to allow her to stay until she was ready to leave. Damsel, feeling very grateful, accepted. When she awoke the next day, Caramote asked her to come with him. When she followed him, she was greeted by six little Seawing dragonets, all of them 'ooo-ing' and 'aww-ing' over her. They asked her to tell them about Pantala, and so she did. Damsel spent two years with the Seawing mother and son. Everyday she would tell her tales to the Seawing dragonets, and everyday more of them would come to hear, until she had over forty dragonets listening to her talking about the Hives, Queen Wasp, the imprisonment of the Silkwings, the wonders of Jewel Hive, and even the stories of the Tree Wars. Damsel came to care about each and every one of the small children, and began thinking about having dragonets herself. One morning Damsel told Motry she planned on leaving to explore more of Pantala, and hopefully find love. Damsel stayed for one more night and once again came to the Seawing dragonets, and once she was done with her stories, she told them her plans to leave. They were greatly sad, as some of them had been listening to her stories for two years and could never get sick of them, but they understood. Caramote was perhaps the most upset, but his mother convinced him to let Damsel go. And so with a farewell and a bag of seafood and blankets, Damsel took to the sky. Damsel spent another three years traveling Pyrrhia, always making sure to make frequent visits to Motry and Caramote, but as she flew further away, the less she visited them. Damsel, then, while studying the stalls of Possibility, she met a Icewing. He had been a warrior who fled his abusive family. He went by the name of Dendrite, and while he wasn't unkind, he was cold and solitary. This intrigued Damsel, who already found him quite attractive, and she began hanging out with him. Everyday she would visit Possibility just to meet him, and even if he barely talked to her, she talked a lot to him, and slowly but surely, it began a normal tradition for them to meet, and Dendrite slowly became more talkative. Finally Damsel asked him on a date, and he accepted. Thus the two started a relationship. Damsel was finally ready to retire her days of traveling in order to settle down and have dragonets with her new mate. They settled down in a cave close to the beach shore Motry and Caramote lived on. Finally, after a few years, the news came that Pyrrhia finally knew about Pantala, and how dragons from the Continent were coming over to visit and possibly start homes there. Damsel was very happy about how finally Hivewings and Silkwings really did ''treat each other like equals, and was happily surprised by the news that Leafwings still existed. Queen Wasp was gone. And so Damsel lives in her cave with her four dragonets and mate, leaving a very nice life. Relationships ''"Oh, my wonderful family and friends." ~ Damsel Dendrite: mate, loves dearly, wip Snowbug: eldest daughter, proud of, cares for dearly, wip Winterwings: eldest son, supports his very obvious crush, cares for dearly, wip Stalactite: youngest daughter, proud of, admires her craftsmanship, keeps all of her presents, cares for dearly, wip Stalagmite: youngest son, wants to help him get out of his shell, cares for deeply, wip Trivia * may or may not had lied about a few stuff to the Seawing dragonets * Damselfly: a type of dragonfly Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (MKDragonet)